The present invention relates generally to communications systems and in particular to a method and apparatus for routing calls in a communications system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for routing calls involving a packet based network within a communications system.
Originally regarded as a novelty, Internet telephony is attracting more and more users because it offers tremendous cost savings relative to the traditional public switch network (PSTN) users can bypass long distance carriers and their permanent usage rates and run voice traffic over the Internet for a flat monthly Internet access fee. Internet telephony involves the use of voice over Internet protocol also referred to as xe2x80x9cvoice over IPxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cVoIPxe2x80x9d. This protocol is packet based in contrast to the switch circuit system in a PSTN. The ultimate objective of Internet telephony is a reliable high quality voice service of the kind users expect from a PSTN. Although progressing rapidly, Internet telephony still has some problems with reliability and sound quality. The level of reliability and sound quality expected is impacted by bandwidth limitations that lead to congestion and packet loss, which in turn, can cause delays in packet transmission. Delays also may be caused by packets arriving out of order, which results in packets being stored in a queue while waiting for other packets to arrive. These types of network delays can result in packets being lost or discarded.
In voice communications, packet loss manifests itself in the form of gaps or periods of silence in the conversation between users. These gaps or periods of silence lead up to a xe2x80x9cclipped-speechxe2x80x9d effect. Such a situation is unsatisfactory for most users and is unacceptable in business communications. Consequently, the use of voice over IP as a median for communications is limited based on the variability in quality of service. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for minimizing the effects of variability in the quality of service associated with voice over IP communications.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for minimizing problems associated with quality of service levels involving IP and other packet based communications. A quality of service for a voice call being routed through a path in a packet based network to a user is monitored. Responsive to quality of service of the voice call failing to meet a quality of service threshold in the packet based network, a signal is sent to the user to see if the routing of the voice call should be changed to another path. The call is routed through another path in response to an indication from the user to change routing of the voice call.
Alternatively, the call may be automatically routed to another path instead of sending a query to the user. Also, the user may be allowed to enter a directory number to identify another path or destination for use in rerouting the call. The call may be rerouted to another path in the packet based network. Also, the call may be routed to a path in a switched circuit network, such as a PSTN.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.